


Insert Coin Here

by Mameshiba (Monobear)



Series: So You're Dating A Chaotic Demon: Dipper's Guide to Romance [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-10
Updated: 2015-04-10
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monobear/pseuds/Mameshiba
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's always a sign of an odd day when you wake up to find a demon messing around with your Xbox in your room. "Oh, good morning." He comments, barely turning his eyes away from the screen. "Hang on, I'm almost done with this round. It'll just be a sec."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insert Coin Here

It's always a sign of an odd day when you wake up to find a demon messing around with your Xbox in your room. "Oh, good morning." He comments, barely turning his eyes away from the screen. "Hang on, I'm almost done with this round. It'll just be a sec." The blonde boy that Dipper had long since found out was actually the immortal and omnipresent asshole known as Bill Cipher taking human form was sitting in his bedroom and playing Xbox, of all things. It seemed like he'd taken a natural ability to Nazi Zombies, too, if his delighted smirk meant anything as he gunned down a bit of the undead. "This is surprisingly entertaining, Pine Tree. Now I realize why you humans like those arcades so much! Some kind of primal killing urges thing. Of course, I could just hop out there and brutally murder someone no sweat, but I guess this makes sense as to how you humans resist." He drummed his fingers along the side of the controller.

"How long have you been here doing this?"

"Since about 1 AM, I think?"

Dipper checked the clock - it was 10 AM. "And you've been playing Nazi Zombies all this time?" 

"Nope!" Bill leaned back, exiting the online session. "First I tried out a game with ninjas and boobs. Like, a lot of boobs. You humans and your obsessions with milk sacs, seriously. It's kinda sad. It's less sad when you punch one of them in the gut!" He grinned. "Then I played a game that had this guy in a red suit who liked killing things and was insane and was also immortal, so I kinda related. Got weird after a while though. And repetitive."

"Dipper! I'm respecting your privacy by knocking, but I'm asserting my authority as your sister by coming in anyway!" Mabel threw open the door with a cheerful smile. "Oh, hey Bill."

"Sup?"

"Am I the only one weirded out by the fact that he was in here playing video games all night?"

"I wasn't watching you sleep, Pine Tree, if that's what you're implying. I glanced over there once or twice to check your dreams out, though." Bill's smug smile told it all: he'd definitely seen things that Dipper didn't want him to. "Might wanna wash the bedsheets."

"That was you?!" 

"I'm not saying it was me, exactly..." Bill took on an innocent smile. "Don't blame people for things when you don't know for sure, Pine Tree. Hey, Shooting Star, you wanna face me in Ninja Tit-Battling Action?"

"Sure!" Mabel walked into the room and took a controller, sitting down on the floor next to Bill. "Dibs on the white-haired one."

"But she's the best one!" 

"Exactly."

"Damn. Fine then, the one with the gigantic boobs is mine!" 

"Why do you two have to do this in my room?!" Dipper frowned. "Can't you go somewhere else? Mabel has one too!"

"I don't have this game." Mabel stated. "Remember? Mom and dad said it was too much like porn so you had to sneak that copy from the store in that case for that kids show game. Besides, we're only your sister and your boyfriend, don't you enjoy spending time with us?"

"Yeah, Pine Tree, don't you enjoy it?" The two batted their eyelashes in unison. Dipper stared for a few seconds.

"...You two are rubbing off on each other, and I'm not sure if I like that." Bill and Mabel high-fived, laughing after hearing that. Dipper rolled his eyes, sliding out of bed and walking to the bathroom, tossing his shirt at his sister's face while he did so. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Can I watc--"

"No."

"Can I joi--"

"No."

"No fun, Pine Tree. No fun. Fine. I won't watch out of politeness' sake. Or maybe I will. You'll never know." Bill smirked. Dipper groaned in response, and Mabel laughed. 

"This is all on you for dating him!"

"You're enabling him in the first place!"

"I hate it when mommy and daddy fight." 

"You're--I'm not--"

"You're right, I'm the daddy here."

"Gross."

Dipper let out one more agonized groan and slammed the bathroom door shut, attempting to pay no mind to the laughing dream demon in his room. But, at the end of it all, he still couldn't help but look around with a reddened face.

Something told him that yes, he'd made a very poor decision in boyfriends, but....he couldn't help but love him anyway. No matter how much he didn't want to.


End file.
